


Brotherly love

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BENLO, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, first time blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Ben and Rey have amazing sex, but she hasn't given him his first bj yet.For some reason Ben's not sure of he feels his first time may be better with someone who is more like him - someone who will know exactly what he likes without him having to say it.Someone like his older brother, Kylo.~~~~~This one's for my fellow Benlo/Breylo lover, LL! Love you girl <3
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 254





	Brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenSoloDriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSoloDriver/gifts).

‘_I know you want to try it with Kylo, and it’s ok. I want you to. Then you can show me what you like_’

It’s barely a whisper from Rey, but it’s all the permission Ben needs.

~~~

‘When was the last time you came here?’

Kylo drops his bag in the middle of their parent’s cabin to face his brother, the response he’s about to drop written all over his face.

‘I come every time I’m here bro’

Ben should’ve seen it coming. He walked right into it to be fair.

‘Yeah, forget I asked’

‘When was the last time _you_ came here more to the point?’

Ben swallows, curling his hands into fists by his side. ‘I don’t bring girls here. So never’

Kylo regards him with an eyebrow raised. ‘You don’t need a girl to make you come, Ben or is that news to you? Surely you’ve jerked off here?’

He stalks closer, towering over his younger brother as the back of Ben’s legs hit the bed and he falls onto it.

‘I…yeah, I guess?’ he replies under duress. ‘Maybe once or twice’

‘Once or twice?’ Kylo huffs. ‘Should we go for third time lucky then?’ Leaning down, he trains his stare on his brother as Ben retreats further up the bed.

They both know why they’re here.

Bringing himself to full height once again, Kylo can’t help but chuckle. ‘Relax, will you? I’m just teasing. I’m not gonna touch you without your permission’

Ben knows that’s true. Anyway, Kylo already has his permission.

His older brother’s now rummaging around the kitchenette, searching the mostly empty fridge for milk. ‘Fancy a cuppa? No milk, but I can do a strong black?’

_The stronger the better_._ Gonna need it._

‘Yeah, thanks. Need any help?’

‘You can try and find some clean mugs amongst this mess?’

Ben pulls himself from the bed to join his brother in the kitchen. Squatting down he rummages through the cupboards below the sink with no luck, having forgotten where everything is it’s been so long since he was here last.

‘Top’ Kylo mutters over the coffee machine as it finally whirs to life. ‘Dad always puts ‘em up high, remember?’

‘Oh yeah’ Ben finds two mugs, giving them a quick rinse to make sure they’re clean, knowing Kylo and god knows what other girls or guys have been using them recently.

‘Who was the last person you brought here?’ Ben asks, not even sure he wants to know the answer. He does and he doesn’t.

‘Poe’

He keeps forgetting about Poe. Kylo and he started as mates, but he’d guessed recently it had become more than that. Being two of the best-looking guys he knows he supposes he can see the attraction.

‘Did you…?’ He can feel his ears pinking. He wishes his face and ears weren’t a dead-giveaway of his embarrassment but alas they are and there’s not a damn thing he can do about it.

His older brother has a certain confidence about him that Ben knows he’ll never have. It’s both hot and disturbing all at the same time.

Kylo forgets the coffee for a moment to lean against the bench and make direct eye contact, Ben swallowing nervously under his gaze. A part of him wishes he’d never even asked, but deep down he _wants_ to know.

‘Did we fuck? You can say it, you know’

‘Yeah’

‘We fucked. Several times, seeing as you asked’

Ben’s face and ears flame as he looks for a diversion, Kylo smirking and taking pity on him. He points to the cupboard below to change the subject. ‘Any sugar down there?’

Ben’s glad his face is out of Kylo’s view because it’s giving him away a lot more than he’d like and there’s nothing he can really do to stop it. Maybe he should just get it over with so they can stop dancing around the real reason they’re here?

Drinks acquired they retreat to the couch and plonk down side by side. There’s no TV so they’ll have to make do with conversation.

Ben takes a deep breath while looking anywhere but at Kylo, deciding he needs to just say what’s on his mind. Their parents aren’t here to worry about, it’s just the two of them. It’s the perfect time really to just…put it out there.

‘What’s it like? With a man’

Kylo adjusts his position, pulling one leg up onto the couch to turn and face him. ‘Much the same as with a woman, just a different hole’

The mere thought of it and the way his brother is so casual about it all only makes Ben blush further. He figures his face may well just stay flamed the whole weekend the way he’s going. He often wishes he could be as nonchalant as Kylo about this, but he just isn’t - and he likely never will be.

‘No, but seriously. Find the right partner and it’s great - amazing even. And sometimes it’s a fizzer’

‘Do you prefer men or women?’

‘Both?’

Ben’s got so many questions but the more he asks the more real this all becomes, especially with Kylo’s eyes trained on him the way they are.

‘How about we talk about you, little brother. What do _you _want?’

‘I…uh’ Blowing out a long breath Ben tries to clear his head, mind currently swimming. ‘I think we both know what I want’

Before he can think Kylo’s arm extends and his brothers’ large, warm hand lands on his thigh. He stares down at it too scared to even move, the feel of a hand so like his own but _not his own_ too much to comprehend right away.

And it’s different to Rey’s hand – hers is soft and gentle, Kylo’s is strong and reassuring. He raises his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything, silently watching Kylo close the gap between them.

As he moves closer his hand shifts only slightly, further up Ben’s thigh. Ben can feel the interested twitch of his cock and he prays he’s not in for a hard-on right now because Kylo would never let him forget it.

He thinks all the unsexy thoughts he can, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the hand on his leg.

Kylo keeps his hand in place but gives Ben’s thigh a gentle squeeze, sending the blood rushing south. The interested twitch quickly turns to the beginnings of an erection and there’s nothing he can do to stop it now.

Kylo’s eyes drop to watch his brother’s jeans tenting in front of him. He licks his lips and that’s all it takes for Ben to lose every ounce of self-control he thought he’d have.

‘Can we just get this over with?’

‘Now, now. So keen little brother’

‘_Please_’ It falls from his lips like a whispered prayer and Kylo doesn’t need to be asked twice. Pushing the coffee table out of the way, he places his mug on the floor at the end of the couch before sinking to his knees.

‘You want this so bad. I can see it in your eyes’

‘_Don’t_’

‘Don’t what?’

‘Do that’

‘I’m not sure what you mean, brother. I’m only saying what’s true, aren’t I?’

Ben’s already working his belt because he can’t wait any longer, slipping it from the band of his jeans to the floor. He starts on his button and zipper and Kylo can only wait patiently with that knowing smirk of his, watching every move and praying Ben’s not about to change his mind.

He’s wanted this for far too long and he doesn’t want one wrong move to ruin it all. He’ll let Ben lead the way on this one.

‘So hard for me already. Rey’s a lucky girl if this is how responsive you are. I’ve barely touched you’

Ben's hips lift as his jeans slide down his legs, Kylo yanking them the rest of the way. His eyes water at Ben’s cock strained and begging to be set free from his briefs, but he keeps his hands to himself for now.

All in good time. And it turns out he doesn't have to wait long at all.

‘Fucking hell. _Look at you_. I knew you were big but-’

A sense of pride fills Ben. There’s something so dirty, _so filthy_ about the way his brother’s admiring his cock, but he loves it.

He can’t get enough of it.

And for Kylo it’s like every fantasy he’s had coming to life before his very eyes.

_Ben_ undressing himself.  
_Ben_ removing his underwear.  
_Ben_ presenting him his cock so he can worship it.

He couldn’t be more thankful.

His younger brother now sits bare from the waist down and even though he’s seen him naked plenty of times, this is something entirely new.

This is Ben letting his walls down to let him in. He wants this to be everything he needs - everything he wants.

‘You’re telling me a beautiful cock like this has never been sucked? I find that hard to believe’

God. The things he’s saying have Ben harder than he’s been in his life. He wants this. Wants it so badly, chest heaving as blush extends from the tips of his ears to his neck and lower.

‘Believe it. It’s true’

He and Rey hadn’t gotten around to this yet, even though they’d had sex, but Rey knew he wanted to try this with his brother. Ben wasn’t sure why – maybe he assumed Kylo would know exactly what he liked without him having to spell it out?

Maybe it was because he thought it would be less daunting with someone he knew so well – even though they're related?

Ben wasn’t entirely sure. He just knew he wanted it.

‘Well that’s about to change little brother. I’m gonna show you _just how good_ it can feel. _Just what_ you’ve been missing out on all this time’

‘Do it. _Fuck_, just do it’

‘Mm, so keen. I like that. I like you begging for it’

‘_Fuck, Kylo._ Please. _Please_’

Kylo knows he’s made him wait long enough already. Time to put his mouth to better use.

Adjusting between the legs spread open before him, Ben’s beautiful cock stands hard to attention. Kylo can smell his arousal – can see the pre-come pooling - and he’s dying for a taste.

Leaning in he maintains eye contact, moving his face closer to what he wants, tongue flicking out to lap the clear bead so it disappears. He tastes good.

No, not good – _exquisite_. He could taste that every day and never tire of it.

Starting slowly, he licks a long slow stripe from base to tip, careful to pay extra attention to the throbbing, sensitive vein up the side, sure to work it with his tongue.

Kylo’s seen a few cocks in his time, but Ben’s is the closest to his – larger than average, veiny and so sensitive.

So pretty.

Ben flinches at the initial contact, mouth dropping open as he stares at Kylo’s mouth on him. He’s tempted to pull back and say this was a mistake - try and forget it all - but he couldn’t if he tried.

Every fibre of his being wants Kylo to devour him.

His brother however is taking it slowly. Too slowly. Ben decides to go for broke – if they’re doing this, they’re going to do it right and to do it right Kylo needs to know what he likes. And only _he_ can show him that.

Reaching his right hand behind his brother’s head, Ben latches on to his hair and holds on, guiding his mouth as it descends on him.

Kylo holds back, letting Ben thrust into his open mouth. It’s probably the hottest sight he’s ever seen – apart from his girlfriend screaming his name with her eyes screwed shut.

But this is hot, too. A different kind of hot.

It’s perfect. It’s everything.

Ben squeezes his eyes closed as Kylo pulls back before taking him fully once again. This - _this_ is what he’s been missing for so long. Someone to worship his cock the way he wants them to.

Ben’s holding back everything he has, trying his best not to roughly fuck his brother’s throat, but Kylo can tell he needs more. Opening his mouth wider, he offers a welcome invitation to accept every inch of him, letting Ben stay in control.

Shifting his hips Ben slides forward on the couch, a deep moan escaping as he feels his extra sensitive tip finally bump the back of his brother’s throat.

Kylo doesn’t flinch - not even for a second. Ben knew he’d be good at this, but _how good_ he could’ve never imagined.

His brother is practised and perfect, working his length with his hand and mouth while also cupping his balls to help him get there. Ben knows he’s about to come like he never has before.

He tries not to think too much about what he’s doing, wanting to live only in the moment.

If there's one thing Kylo loves - one thing that gets him there quicker than anything - it's the wet trace of a tongue around his stretched foreskin. He can't even explain how it feels, he just loves it. He suspects Ben will too.

And he's not wrong. Ben cries out when he does it, hips shifting with a jerk. So he does it again.

Kylo can tell just how close he is, taking him over and over, every bump to the back of his throat bringing Ben closer and closer to climax. Ben feels it build in his spine, the pressure threatening to tear him apart. He needs to come, and he needs to come _now_.

Expecting Kylo to pull off he lets go of his hair, but it’s quickly apparent he’s going nowhere.

‘_Fuuuck_’

Kylo peers up at him and has the nerve to smile around him, eyes telling Ben all he needs to know. He _wants_ him to come too and he wants him to come in his mouth. He’s waited so long to taste his brother, there’s no way in hell he’s not going to swallow _every damn drop_ he’s given.

Instead of hollowing his cheeks, he wants him to see it. Wants him to see it happen.

Opening his mouth wider he holds Ben at the base and pulls back just enough to force him to watch as his come explodes and splatters, warm ropes landing on his tongue which in turn coats the inside of his mouth.

Their eyes are locked the entire time and Ben knows he really should close his mouth, but it’s the most explosive orgasm he’s ever had-

And he can’t quite believe it took his brother to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> 🙈🤷😘  
Comments and kudos always appreciated Xxx


End file.
